Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story
by SethsWolfGirl
Summary: Bella expected the summer to be boring. Both of her friends were gone, and she spends most of her time working and taking care of her little girl. Now when Edward Cullen buys the restaurant that Bella works at, will she be able to resist? AH/OOC EXB
1. A Crazy Life

**Okay guys I hope you like this story. This will be a series, and will start with Bella. So tell me what you think!**

**I don't own anything**

_Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story_

_Chapter one: A Crazy Life _

"Okay girls; put your name in the hat." Alice, the little pixie, said.

"Alice why are we doing this? We kind of know what happened." I whined. Why did we have to do this?

"We are doing this because, we don't have the details. The only thing that we told eachother is the ending. Now put your name in the hat." I love her to death, but sometimes I think that she might be mental.

I grumbled and put my name in the hat. You see the three of us spent the summer apart. The three of us being Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and me, Bella Swan.

I thought I was going to spend the summer working at my job at _Amore_, which I was the head chef, and spending time with my Five year old girl Sophie. That really didn't happen the way I planned it out.

"Okay Alice, you can pick a name." Rosalie said. She's had a hard life and for once she sounded carefree and happy. I am happy for her.

Alice put her hand in the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and a huge smile lit her face, and then turned to me.

"Oh, no" I moaned. Why does it have to be me?

"Bella, we had an agreement." Alice chirped in.

"And we really want to know the whole story." Rosalie added.

I sighed, I just really don't know where to start. "Fine."

"Wait!" Alice was already waving the waiter over. He came over and asked what she wanted. "Another round of cappachienos. Thank you." We were in our favorite café in Forks, where we grow up, and we knew that we could stay here as long as we want and not have to leave. Alice turned back to me. "You can start now." She told me.

"Well" I started, "It all started the Monday after you guys left…"

**3 months earlier**

"Mommy?" She whispered, while shaking me. Why the hell is she up? "Mommy are you up?" She asked. She is such a cute five year old, but sometimes I think she not mine, because even when I was a kid I never got up before eight, only when I had to. "Mommy, It's time to get up!" She sang.

"Sophie, why are you up at" I looked over at my clock, and I groaned, "five thirty in the morning?

"But mommy, it's the last day of school!" She was excited that she was graduating for kindergranden. The ceremony for that was last week, and my child was cheered on by my two best friends. Alice and Rosalie have been there my whole life and when I got pregnant, I thought they would think I was worthless. I thought I was, but they are the ones that helped me though that time. So I owe them so much, and they do love Sophie.

I love my little girl too, but she is a morning person. Every day she gets up before seven, and comes and wakes me up, then I tell her that we can snuggle until it is time to get up. She's a goof sometimes, I love her. I don't know where I would be without her.

"Sophie, Mommy is still tired, so let's just go back to bed." I really hope that she's not to excited or she will never get back to sleep.

"Can I sleep in here?" She's so cute sometimes.

I pulled the blankets back and she snuggled and I put my arms around her and within two minutes she was back to sleep. I took a second just to look at her, my angel. Her hair was almost the same color as mine, but instead of a red tint in the sun her hair had natural highlights. She had a heart shaped face, and small features, and her eyes were exactly like mine. You can defiantly tell that she came from me. And she's a pretty good kid. So I laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke up was at seven fifteen, and I could hear the T.V in the living room. Sophie never liked to miss Dora in the morning.

I walked out there and found my angel on the couch staring at the T.V., so I just left her there to make some pancakes. The funny thing about my life is that I cook all day and when I get home I still like to cook a good meal for Sophie and me, but I usually do have Alice and Rosalie over for dinner, but both of them are gone for the summer.

After we finished eating, I got Sophie ready for the day. Sophie has a little problem with putting her cloths on right, that's why I still have to help her, but I don't mind. I think she's growing up to fast. So after I got Sophie ready, I sat her in front of the T.V. (I know it's bad) and went to get ready myself. After being a parent, you find out how sort of a time it take to get ready.

I took my ten minuet shower, throw on some bra and panties, and look at the mirror. I will tell you that I did change from a size four to a ten, and my hips are bigger, and my breasts, but that's parenthood. So I put on a T-shirt and some jeans and socks and my chucks. I'm in the kitchen all day, so no one sees me.

I went back to the kitchen to make sure that everything was cleaned up, and went to Sophie's backpack to make sure that she had everything, and had an extra bag for the three day weekend she was spending with Charlie.

Charlie was a little disappointed at first, but he got over it after my mom basically disowned me. Charlie absolutely adores Sophie, and Sophie loves him. It's almost like watching me grow up again, but Sophie likes to fish, I don't know why, and I never liked those things.

So I got everything packed and ready for her weekend. I couldn't go because I have to work, but Charlie didn't mind. Once I knew she had everything we got in the car and drove the elementary school. I got out and walked her to her class and told the teacher that my Dad was going to pick her up.

After that I got back in the car a drove to Tim Horton's and got and Ice Capp Supreme. I love them. It's the best pick me-up in the world. After that I drove to _Amore_. I love my job, and it has great benefits.

I parked my car on the side of the building and walked in. _Amore_ is a little cozy restaurant. It had a relax atmosphere and it was romantic. When you walk in you see the dance floor, and then the booths surround it. All the booths are lit with candles for a more romantic mix. The second floor had booths though the whole floor. And this place is always packed, so people I guess like that feeling, not that I know, but I think that would be nice.

I walked across the dance floor to the kitchen, not a lot of people where here yet, but we had to be ready by lunch time. I walked into the kitchen that I ran for three years and I feel at home. I worked hard to become the head chief, and I still work harder than any of the other ones I have to work with.

I was starting to set up my work station when my friend, and one of the waitress, Angela walked in.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Angela was always so nice, and she was a hard worker.

"Nothing much, just a crazy morning, I'm just glad that Sophie gets to spend the weekend with my Dad." I smiled at the last part.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to get a lot more crazy around here." She said.

I was confused, so I asked, "Why is that?" Her eye got as wide as saucers.

"You haven't heard yet?" I was really confused.

"Heard what?"

"The Jones's sold _Amore._ You didn't hear?" She looked as if I was stupid.

"No, but that really shouldn't change the work load," It really shouldn't.

"You know, who they sold it to?" I didn't even know they sold it, how could I know this. So I just shook my head. She smiled a little and said,

"Edward Cullen."

_Fuck!_

_So what do you think? Review and tell me, good or Bad._

_SethsWolfGirl_


	2. I Might get Fired!

_Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story_

_Chapter Two: I'm might get Fired!_

**I don't own anything!**

Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen, the man who open a little café in Chicago out of nothing. The same Café that turned into the biggest five star restaurant in Chicago.

Edward Cullen the man who knows how to make anything, the man the graduated at the top of the Chicago Culinary school, the man who cooked for the President of the United States.

Edward Cullen, the man that made his first Million when his cook book hit the New York Best seller list.

Edward Cullen, the man that owns seven of the best five star restaurants around the country.

Edward Cullen, My new boss.

_Shit, I'm so screwed!_

Angela must have seen the panic in my face, because she rushed to get me a glass of water. "Bella, it's not going to be that bad. Edward Cullen is known for taking restaurants and turning them into magical places." That's true, but not what I'm worried about.

I took the water that she handed me and took a big gulp. "Angela that's not what I'm worried about. I know that Edward Cullen makes places magical, but he is also known for firing the head chef and taking over himself before finding someone else. Angela I can't lose my job." This is so bad. I'm so fired, and that's only because some jackass thinks that he's better than any other cook.

"Bella calm down, I'm sure that it won't come to that. You've worked too hard to get where you are now, and you have Sophie to worry about, and you're an amazing chief. I'm sure he's not going to fire you." She smiled at me. If only I could believe that.

"Okay, I think I can believe that?" It came out more as a question then a statement. I wish Rose and Alice were here.

"You better believe it. You're the best cook I've ever seen and ate from, so don't panic. Okay?" She smiled again. I love her, she's so wonderful.

"Okay." I turned back to my station to finish preparing for the lunch rush. I heard Angela pull out a stool and sit. I turned back to her, while she reached over and grabbed and apple. I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest. "Angela?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"When is Mr. Cullen coming in?" Angela looked down and I saw that she really didn't want to answer me. "Angela?"

She sighed. "Don't panic." I nodded "Well, he's kind of already here." She cringed, then rushed to speak first. "If you scream, he'll hear you." Damn. "And don't worry his been in the office with Mike sense he got here, and that was an hour ago." Now I felt sorry for him. He has been in Mike's presents for an hour, and he's most likely ready to kill him. I would. A little smile lit my face, he could suffer. "Now it's almost time to start, so get to cooken lady." She said as he rushed out the door.

I turned around and finish what I started and thought about the poor man in Mike's office. I really did feel sorry for him, because Mike is a little creepy.

Okay did I say a little, I mean he is a lot creepy. He once told me that I could have double my pay if I just had a weekly visit to his office to 'talk'. I almost lost my lunch. I turned him down, but he still tries to get in my pants. That's never going to happen.

I cleared all my thoughts when I heard the first people from the lunch crowed come in. The two other chiefs have shown up and are ready to work.

It's going to be a long day.

Around eleven the day was finally over, and it really wasn't that bad. I did have to spend the day hearing all the things about Mr. Cullen being here from Jessica, and Lauran.

They are the most annoying people I have ever met, and there both sluts. So I had to hear about how rich he was, and which one was going to bang him first. Now if he goes for either of these two I will lose all respect for him, even though I've never met him, or seen him.

See the thing about Edward Cullen no one knows what he looks like. The only time people see him is when he actally works at the restaurants. Other than that, he won't put his picture out. He didn't even put one in his book.

What really made my day was that he never came into the kitchen, and the whole day I didn't panic once. So it was a good day. At my dinner break I called my Dad to make sure him and Sophie got home okay. My Dad was so thrilled to have a whole weekend with Sophie that he's going to take her fishing. I just shook my head. My Dad will take anyone that say's they like fishing, even a five year old.

I looked around at the mess that was the kitchen. That's what I love at the end of the day you see the work you put into something and at the end you see the mess, clean it up, and start again tomorrow. I love it.

Olivia and Tim, my other chiefs, looked tired. "How about you two head out, I can clean up." I smiled at them.

"Are you sure, we can help." Olivia was sweet, and I knew Tim was sweet on her.

"That's okay guys, how about you two go and have some drinks, and a little fun." I winked at Tim. He blushed and looked down. Olivia bit her lip and looked anywhere, but Tim. They were so cute. Both twenty-two, and had major crushes on eachother. It was cute. So I was surprised when Tim stepped up.

"Olivia would you like to go out for drinks?" I could tell he was nervous, but Olivia looked like she was on top of the world. Tim was a good guy, attracted too. With dark brown hair, baby blue eyes and a body that was shaped into hard muscle when he worked on a ranch on the outside of Seattle. Any girl would be all over that, but Tim is very shy, which is cute.

"I would love that Tim." Olivia was what I would call a Valley girl. Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a heart of gold, she and Tim were meant to be together. Were he was shy, she was more bold, when she needed someone, he was there. It was so cute, and they been playing cat and mouse for almost a year, and I'm almost getting ready to strangle them, but this is a good start.

Olivia turned back to me and started, "Bella are you sure-" But I cut her off.

"It okay, you two go and have some fun. I got this." I told them. They both went and got their stuff. I turned and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Tim, I'll be out in a minute, I just have to tell Bella something." She said. He just nodded and headed out the kitchen door. Then she attacked me. "Thank you so much." She said while hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything." I told her.

"Bella, you're a wonderful person, that's why I'm thanking you. Without you I would have never had the courage to say yes. But I do need some advice.." She looked worried now.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Well you know I've never been with a man…in that way, and I don't know if I can do this." She looked so lost and I was trying not to laugh. Olivia always came to me for sex advice even though she never has had sex before. She only came to me because I have a five year old, and her mothers throw her out at seventeen. If only she knew what happened five years ago. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my brain.

Too much pain for right now, it's in the past.

"Olivia." I took her from the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tim is not going to force anything on you, and if you want to go for it, do it. Do what you think is right and make sure he has condoms. Got it?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Bella. You're the best." She hugged me again and headed out the door.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It's been a long day, and I just want to go home and have a mug of hot chocolate and read from the new book I bought last week.

I opened my eyes and turned and started cleaning up. I started humming to myself, a song that reminds me of my childhood, before life took a major turn.

"Clair de Lune?" I jumped and turned around so fast that I thought I would give myself wipe flash, and knowing me I slipped on something on the ground and end up on my ass.

I heard a soft chuckling. When I looked up to glare at the person, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Then I got lost in an emerald green gaze.

_So what do you think? Review and tell me!_


	3. Do I scream or do a happy dance?

**I don't own anything!**

_Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story_

_Chapter Three: Do I Scream or do a Happy Dance _

Last Time:

"_Clair de Lune?" I jumped and turned around so fast that I thought I would give myself wipe flash, and knowing me I slipped on something on the ground and end up on my ass. _

_I heard a soft chuckling. When I looked up to glare at the person, I stopped dead in my tracks._

_Then I got lost in an emerald green gaze._

I was stunned. He was beautiful. Perfect pale skin, a body to die for, not to skinning, but not to built, and soft looking hair, that in the light look bronze. I wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

Then I noticed the smirk on his face, and snapped out of my daze. The jackass knows what was going through my head and he was entertained. Jerk.

I got up off the floor while he was still looking at me. So I cleared my throat. He looked like he was brought out of a daze too. So I raised my eyebrows at him. I wasn't going to be the first to break this silence.

"That was a very nice thing you did." He said with the most amazing voice.

I had no clue what he was talking about, and clearly he saw that, because he explained. "Your other chiefs, giving them an early evening." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I turned away from him so I could talk. I don't know what it is about him, but I can't talk when I look at him. "Those two have been circling eachother for over a year, and this was just a push in the right direction." I continued cleaning. I could feel him eyes in the back of my head.

"So you like to play mach maker?" He sounded amused.

"No, I only like to play when I know it has a positive ending." Which is the way I like life.

"You know, sometimes not everything has a positive ending." He sounded so smug.

"True, not everything has a positive ending, but not everything has a negative ending." I smiled to myself because it was true. What happened four years ago, did have a great start and a horrible ending, but something positive came out of it. Sophie.

The guy didn't say anything so I think I won this round. I turned around and he was staring at me with a thoughtful look.

I really didn't know what to say. " So Mr.…" He just looked at me and smirked. Men.

"It comes to my attention, that you are the head chief, right?" I think he already knew this.

"Yes…" Who is this guy?

"Good, were going to be working a lot together." He look like he was planning something.

This got me mad, because I can tolerate Mike, but for some random guy to just come in here and think that he can scare me into doing anything, he is going to be wrong.

"Listen here buddy, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but let's get one thing striate. I do not take crap from anyone." Just then the kitchen door opened and Mike walked in, but I was not done yet. "And don't care who you are, but this is my kitchen and I do not take orders or work with people I do not approve of." Mike looked panicked; the guy just looked amused with his raised eyebrows. "And I don't think that for someone to just walk in here and tell me that I'm going to be working with them is a good idea." I crossed my arms over my chest. And he looked like he was going to laugh, Mike looked pale, and I was pissed.

The guy got under control and finally spook. "Are you finished?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maybe.." I did not like this guy.

"Uh, Bella?" Mike looked like he was going to throw up. "Meet your new boss, Edward Cullen."

_SHIT _

"Well," I started "I'm just going to go crawl in a hole, and leave you two alone." I'm so fired.

"Actually Miss, it is Miss right?" I turned around to look at my new boss, and nodded. "Well Miss Swan, I would like you to stay. I do have matters to discuss with you." Fuck me. Can't he just leave me to my misery.

I looked over at Mike and he still looked like he wanted to throw up. This really can't be good.

I turned around so my body would face Mr. Cullen. "Shoot, what is this all about?" Like I already don't know. You're going to throw me out on my ass and say your better them me.

"Well Miss Swan, as you know I just bought this restaurant." I nodded. "And all day I've been trying your food to see if it's the food, or just the building it's self that bring people back." And here we go. "And I have to say that the food is incredible." Now that was unexpected.

"Wh-what?" I think my chin hit the ground.

"Your food Miss. Swan, was delicious."

I was speechless. The Edward Cullen liked my food. I don't know what to think of that. Well until. "But there is always room for improvement." What? Did he think he was my father? It's like he's reading my report card and I brought home a B instead of an A.

"Really?" That's all I could say. If I wanted to keep my job, I couldn't say anything mean, even though I already did.

"Yes, really." He had the nerve to smirked at me. "So we'll have to work on that." All I could do is glare. I am not going to work on my cooking with him. I opened my mouth to tell him off, because no job is worth this, being talk down to, but Mike cut me off.

"Bella, Edward is the owner and he knows what is best for _Amore."_ Okay, Mike did have a point, but I don't like that I have to be nice to him.

"Thank you Mike. So Miss. Swan I can tell that we are going to get along perfectly." Asshole.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I can tell you that I can't wait to work with you." I gave him a big smile at the end. I think he knew I was lying because there was amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sure you can't, and I'm sure that well see a lot of eachother since I'll be taking over here." What?

"What? I thought Mike…"

"I'm relocating. Mike, here, will be moving to Chicago to look over my restaurant there. I will be moving here." I didn't know if I wanted to scream or do a happy dance. The scream is for not wanting to work for the Jackass, the happy dance was for Mike getting out of my hair.

"Well, Welcome to Seattle Mr. Cullen." And with that I left.

…

"Alice, I'm telling you that this is bad." When I got home I had to tell someone and I couldn't get a hold of Rosalie, and that's really odd, but then I called Alice and thank god she picked up, because I know that she really didn't have cell service in that little Texas town.

"_Bella it really can't be that bad." _She is so lucky she's not here; I might have hit her by now.

"Yes it really is that bad. I already made an ass of myself, and now he wants to work with me. I don't think there is any good in this."

"_Bella, I have a feeling that this is going to be a good thing, plus he got rid of Mike for you."_ She did have a point, Mike is gone. And her feelings are usually right.

"I still don't know.."

"_Bella look at it this way. Edward Cullen is not known for keeping the head chiefs at his restaurants, so that means that you are really good at what you do, so he won't fire you."_ I could tell she was so happy by this. _"And if all else fails flirt with him."_

"Alice! He is my boss!"

"_So, is he ugly?" _

"No, not really, he's actually really… hot, but that's not the point. First again he's my boss, second he would never date me. I'm just not his type."

"_Bella stop right now. Fist of all your beautiful. And second I never said anything about dating, so does someone have a crush?"_ I really hate her.

"No, and he's a jackass I would never dream of dating him. I'll just figure something out." I have to.

"_I know you will, and as I said before I have a good feeling about this." _

"Okay Alice, so how are things in Texas?" I heard her give an angry sigh of the other said of the phone. "That bad?"

"_Worse! Okay so the head nurse that I'm staying with is really nice, and we're already friends, but her son has serious issues." _

"What did he do?" If I know Alice he did something really bad to get on her bad side.

"_Okay when I got here, it was all good. I did figure out quickly that I couldn't were my shoes here, but that was okay. Then Lily, the head nurse, well she son, Jasper, owns a cow farm."_

"Cattle ranch." I corrected. Alice is not known for politically correct.

"_Whatever, there cows. So I learn that I have to help if I want to stay there, which is fine, but every time I do something, like bail hay, or feed the horses, he's just like 'you're doing it wrong' and it hasn't been a week yet. I don't know if I can stay her without killing him."_ This guy is in for the ride of his life.

"Well Alice if all else fails flit with him." I just had to say it.

"_That's not funny."_ I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. So when I got under control, I could just picture Alice annoyed and tapping her foot. _"Are you done?"_

"Yes."

"_Okay first of all. I don't think he goes for short girls and spiky hair, and second I just have to make it thought the summer, and I'm home free."_

"Alice, do you believe that he wouldn't be attracted to you? Because your wrong. Is he cute?" I have to ask this.

"_Maybe.." _

"Alice…"

"_Alright, he's the hottest guy I have ever seen. There happy?" _

"Almost. Why don't you get to know him first, he could like you back." It was true, it could happen.

" _I don't think so. Um..he thinks I'm Satan."_ What did she do?

"What happened?" This is going to be good.

"_I might have stabbed him with a fork, but it was an accident. I was mad. You know how I get when I'm mad."_ At this I was laughing so hard. _"Okay where done with this topic."_

"Okay." I took a breath, it was just to funny of a picture. "So have you heard from Rose. I tried the call her, but she didn't pick up." It was really wired for Rosalie not to pick up her phone.

"_I haven't talked to her since Sunday. But I had this half good half bad feeling about it. So I don't know." _

"Okay call me if she calls you. And Sophie misses you two." She was so sad when both of her aunts left her.

"_Aww, tell her I miss her too, Oh, I got to go. The General is in the building."_

"Ha-ha, I love you Alice. See you soon."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

After I hung up, I went to take a shower. After that I put on my silk PJ's. This is one thing I picked up from Alice over the years. I called Charlie and talked to Sophie for a little bit. She was having so much fun fishing. Sometimes I thinks she's not my child.

After that I went to lay in my bad and read one of my many romance novels, but I couldn't get my mine off of what happened today. I didn't know what to do. So I turned off my light and tried to get some sleep.

The only thing was that I was dreaming about Edward Cullen.

…

_AN- please review! Tell me what you think!_


	4. The Big Bad Wolf

**I don't own anything!**

_Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story_

_Chapter Four: The Big Bad Wolf _

Last Time:

_After that I went to lay in my bad and read one of my many romance novels, but I couldn't get my mine off of what happened today. I didn't know what to do. So I turned off my light and tried to get some sleep. _

_The only thing was that I was dreaming about Edward Cullen._

To say that I was cranky in the morning was an understatement. For some reason my mind would not get away from the idea about Edward Cullen. Every time a dream would come, he would be the star and I would jerk awake, breathing heavily, because some of the scenes were intense.

Why does God hate me?

At seven fifteen I already had my shower and for some reason was staring at myself in the mirror naked.

Yeah, I will admit that my body was not like it used to be. I had a child for crying out loud, but to think of Mr. Cullen looking at me like he did yesterday. Just thinking about it made my body flush.

I shook my head to clear my thought. Edward Cullen was sizing me up as another chef, not a desirable woman.

I removed myself from the reflection, because that was just giving me insecurities like I was nineteen again. Damn it, I'm twenty three and no man is going to make me feel like that again.

Again for the second time in a week I pushed back those horrible memories and got ready for work.

Sense the girls and Sophie weren't here, I had cereal for the first time in I don't know how long. Even though I did feel a little lonely without my girls here I did like the quiet for once.

Once my breakfast was done, I got in my car and started to drive to _Amore. _I grabbed my coffee at Tim Horton's and was at _Amore_ within the hour.

I called Charlie from my car to hear my baby's voice.

"_Hi Mommy!" _She was always so happy in the morning.

"Hi baby, are you having fun with grandpa?" I asked.

She then proceed to tell me minute by minute what she did with Pop, It was her own little nickname for Charlie.

"That sounds like your have a great time, can you put Pop back on the phone?"

"_Okay! Pop, Mommy wants to talk to you."_ Then I heard my father voice come on the line.

"_Hey kid. How are you holding up?"_ I have a child and he still calls me kid.

"I'm fine Dad, how are you holding up with the over excited five year old?" My Father is getting up there in his age.

"_I'm keeping up, but you don't sound like you're happy. Did anything happen?" _My Dad, the chief of police, is the nosiest person you will ever meet.

"Nothing really happened, it's just the Jones' sold _Amore_ to someone and I'm not the happiest person about it." That was a kind way to put it.

"_Bells you've worked hard at what you do so I don't think it could be that bad." _He states. Yeah, but you don't have to work for Edward Cullen. I wonder if my Dad would shoot him for me? I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

"Anyways I have to go Dad, I'll talk to you soon."

"_Okay Bells, Sophie wants to say goodbye."_ I heard the phone being passed around. "_Bye Mommy, I love you forever and an M&M."_ I chuckled, M&M's were her favorite candy and she says that if she adds the candy on the end then that means you special.

"I love you too, forever and a skittle. Bye sweetie."

"_Bye Mommy_!" I heard the click before I hung up the phone.

After I sat in my car for another ten minutes, because I was really early today… well not really only by twenty minutes, but I didn't want to run into _him._

This is so frustrating, I can do this. I can walk in there with my head held high and face whatever challenge comes at me, or he throws at me.

I climb out of my car, and start to walk to the front door and that's when the doubts start to sink in. My walking slows and I'm barley in the door before I'm the unsure girl that wants to run away.

_I can't do this!_

Before I could turn around and run away, back to my apartment and wallow with a pint of Ben& Jerry's, Angela appeared out of no were.

"Bella! Where have you been?" I was a little confused. I looked at my watch, and it was two minutes till nine, so I'm not late.

Angela saw the confusion on my face and her eyes got wide. "Bella, Saturday is when we have our weekly meeting, you know the one where we plan what we do for the week, and the head chef is there to tell us the menu."

_SHIT!_

"Please tell me that I'm still sleeping and this is a dream." I looked at Angela, and prayed that she would disappear and I would still be in my nice worm bedroom.

Unfortunately she was shaking her head. "Bella, Mr. Cullen was at the meeting and he didn't look to mad, he seem really frustrated." Angela said trying to make me feel better.

Before I could say anything back to her I heard the voice I dreaded.

"Miss. Swan, it's so good that you could join us this morning, but I would like a word with you." I looked up to where the office was and saw him in his white chefs' coat, with his arms across his chest, and a bandana covering his hair. His lips were in a hard line and his eyes where a dark forest green, instead of the emerald green they were last night.

Before I could respond to him, he turned and went into the office. I gave Angela a nerves look.

"It's going to be okay." Angela was always positive. If only I could be.

_I'm so fired!_

I made my way up the stairs to face my doom and start to think.

_Sophie and I could always move back in with my Dad and I could get a job at the little café there. Sophie would love to live with the man that takes her fishing and I think I could be happy. Alice and Rose might be a little mad, or sad..hmm they might kill my boss for me. _

I shook my head; I have to keep my job.

I get to the door and knock softly. "Come in." Very short and curt, Shit.

I open the door and slid in almost without any noise, but then pull a 'Bella' and tripped over air.

I didn't fall on my face, but I did catch a chair before I could fall face fist in the ground.

I could feel the blush already heat up my face.

_Bella stop it! You're not nineteen anymore!_

I straiten myself and I pray that he didn't see what I just did. I look up, and he's reading something put couldn't see what. I think he was also on the edge of his chair more than he was a minute ago, but I could be wrong.

"Miss. Swan, please take a set." He said while still reading the paper.

I took the seat in the most uncomfortable chair and wait for the words, _you're fired_ to come.

It didn't take long for him to start talking. "Miss. Swan-"

"Bella, just call me Bella." Why the hell did I cut him off?

A smirk crossed his face for a nano second, and then it was gone. "Bella, I see that you missed the weekly meeting. Would you like to tell me why?" He looked up then and I swear I almost quit breathing. His stare was so intense, I finally had to look down, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward"

"All right Edward, I honestly forgot that there was a meeting today, and I promise that it won't happen again." I look up and he just had this blank stare on. For some reason that bothered me.

"Bella, I will tell you this. The reason I haven't fired you yet is because your one of the best chefs that I've seen in a long time. And I can assume that you've heard the stories about how I buy restaurants and make myself head chef before I find and replacement, but I'm taking a risk with you." I had to make sure that my face didn't show any anger, but I think that he saw it anyway. "Remember Bella we will be working a lot together."

"Right Mr. Cullen I'll be sure not to make any mistakes around you." I stood up to leave, but before I could do that Edward had other plans.

"Bella? How much do you like the main floor?" I turned to look at him, confused. "I was just asking because I was thinking of opening it up more, but it's just a thought." He stood up and walked to the door, but before walking out turned towards me again. "Bella, don't be late again, because I don't have to keep you here." And with that he walked out the door.

I just stared at the door another minute before I started to walk towards it. I can't believe that my day started out this way. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

I walked out the door, and went down to the kitchen.

Now if I went back to the desk, I would have seen a little newspaper article from the _Chicago times_ doing an article on up and coming restaurants around the country that said:

_Isabella Swan, head chief of Amore._

_Isabella Swan or 'Bella' as she likes to be called is the head chef of the popular,_

_romantic restaurant _Amore_ in Seattle, Washington. Bella has been at _Amore_ for almost two years, and is said to be the best thing that has come out of the cooking world since Edward Cullen. We just can't wait to see what happens next to this very talented person._

…

_So what did you think? Read and review!_


	5. How could I have feelings for him?

**I don't own anything!**

_Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story_

_Chapter five: How could I have feelings for him? _

"I can't believe the audacity of that man!"

"_Bella just count your blessings, and thank god __**you**__ are not stuck in the middle of nowhere with an idiot for company."_

"Rose, I still can't believe that you're stuck in Alaska, I thought you would have a way out of there by now."

"_Yeah I thought that too, but no plane has any clearance to leave until this freak snow storm is over. Who would open a toy store in the upper part of Alaska? I'll tell you who, a crazy man. A crazy man that laughs at everything, a crazy man with the most adorable eyes…"_

"Rose, are you getting soft on me?" I had to smile at this, Rose does not fall easy.

"_Hell no! You know that I'm not going down that route again and I don't fall remember."_

"I know that Rose, but it sounds like someone has a little crush…"

"_NO."_

"Fine, I really hope you get out of that town soon. Have you called Alice yet?"

"_I tried to, but it went straight to voice mail. Have you heard from her?" _

"Yeah, she called a couple of days ago, apparently the women that she is staying with; her son's a real piece of work. I guess he thinks Alice is the devil." I had to laugh at the end of that.

"_Alice is more like a pixy then the devil."_ Rose was laughing all though that picture. "_Keep me posted with what happens there. So how's Sophie_?" Rose was always the one to step in and take care of Sophie if she didn't have to work.

"I'm on my way to pick her up from my Dad's. I don't know what I'm going to do. If Cullen is thinking about expanding the restaurant then I'm going to have longer hours and I can't afforded to pay a babysitter that long every day." I've been so worried about that, and after yesterday's incident, Mr. Cullen said that we might be working longer hours, and I don't know if I can do that to Sophie.

"_Bella it's going to be fine. Mrs. Cope runs the day care all day until eight and you're usually out of work by then." _

"Rose" I sighed. "You know that Sophie really doesn't connect with the kids there. Remember last time." That was a horrible day. Sophie came home crying, and saying the other kids were making fun of her because she didn't have a daddy. I cried myself to sleep that night.

"_Well… you could always hide her under a table in the kitchen._" We both laugh at this. There was no way I was taking Sophie to work with me. Mr. _I'm-the-best-at-everything-and-you-suck_ would have a heart attack.

After are laughter died down, I heard something in the background on the phone, it sounded like a bear. "Rose, what was that?"

I heard her sigh in frustration. "_The big meat head I'm stuck with! God, he's so-so…I don't know! A man has never got on my nerves as bad as he does. I don't know what I'm going to do Bella."_She sighed in aspiration this time.

"Rose, you are a master at men. True?"

"_Yes_"

"Then do what you think would be the best to get him off your back." That sounded simple enough.

"_I guess so. I have to go before the meat head burns the house down. Give Sophie my love." _

"Okay, bye Rose."

"_Bye love!"_ Then she hung up the phone.

I still had over an hour until I was at Charlie's so I popped in my favorite CD and enjoyed the ride on the familiar highway.

I just pushed the whole restaurant issues out of my head and watched the road pass under me.

…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" My little girl screamed before I even stopped the car.

I stepped out of the car and instantly something small crashed into my legs.

I smiled at the little angel attached to me. "Hey babe, how was your weekend?" I said while I was picking her up.

"It was so-so cool and awesome and-and cool!" I'm going to miss this when she's a little older.

I walked up to the porch were my father was standing looking like the chief of police that he was.

"Well, look at you all spiffy in your uniform; you almost look like a cop." I always like to tease him.

"Well, I was just wearing this just in case your new boss left any bruises on you." You can see where I get my humor from.

"Hey old man" I said while giving him a hug, with Sophie in between us. I set her down and she went back into the house.

"Hey I'm not that old. I chased around a five year old all weekend. How are you kid."

He had to ask.

I just gave him a look.

"That bad. I could always go down there and scare him a little bit." He offered.

"Dad" I said while walking in the house. "Edward Cullen doesn't peg me as a man that would be scared by a father that was a cop."

"You mean he wouldn't be afraid of me?" he just chuckled under his breath. I gave him a questioning look. "Well, Bella maybe you don't want him to be afraid."

"Dad that is not what I want!" I can't even fathom what he just said.

"Well Bells, you have never reacted this way to a man before and I think that he's getting under your skin."

"Yeah he is getting under my skin because for the past three days everything I do, make, or say I'm just wrong and for some reason I don't understand why he just doesn't fire me." I'm so wired up from this week that I just need a breather, and my dad is just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. "Dad this isn't funny."

"I know that, but you need to calm down. He is your boss, but it is okay to like him. It's human nature." I can't believe that my dad just said that. I'm not having this conversation. "Well anyways I have to go to work." He said. I stood up and gave him a hug. Just then Sophie came back in the room with her bag.

"Pop!" As she jumped into his arms.

"I love you to Sophie." It just tares my heart out that she doesn't have a father to do that with.

"Pop, do you think that my wish is going to come true?" I don't think I was supposed to hear this because she whispered to him.

Dad smiled at me and whispered back "I think it's going to happen real soon." By now I'm so confused.

I just shook my head and kissed my dad on the cheek.

Crazy people.

…

I woke up at six the next morning because Mr. Cullen said that he wanted everyone at work from now on to be there at seven thirty. Now when I wake up earlier then my daughter there is something wrong.

I get up take my shower, get dressed, make a quick breakfast and wake up Sophie, get her dressed all in one hour and I feel very proud of myself.

By the time I got in the car and ready to go, let's just say that Sophie was not that happy about going to Mrs. Cope's.

"Mommy, can't I go with you to work?" This just broke my heart.

I took a big breath. "Honey, I have a new boss and I can't take you to work like I use to. You're going to have to be a good girl and go to Mrs. Cope's okay?" I looked in the back seat and saw that she was pouting. "Sophie, I promise that if you're a good girl today we can go out to your favorite place to eat." There I knew that would make her happy.

"Really? We can go to the Coney Island?" I had to chuckle at this.

"Yes we can go, but you have to good for me okay?" She was nodding her head enthusiastically.

I dropped her off at Mrs. Cope's and got to work five minutes late because I had to give Sophie another pep talk. I just wanted to take her home and hid until my friends got back, but I have to go to work, and deal with Mr. Meanyhead.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was my two chefs making out.

Okay I know I helped get them together, but I really didn't want to see that.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat and the two jumped apart looking sheepishly at eachother.

I just shook, smiled a little, and headed to the main kitchen. Sitting on the stool was Angela.

"Hey." I said while walking in, she turned and smiled at me.

"Well, well, well, look who's late." She said with a smirk.

I just did what any adult would do.

I stuck out my tongue.

We both broke out in laughter.

"So how was your day off?" She asked me.

"Well…it was interesting. It started out fine and then my dad said that I like Edward Cullen and I was just denying what I feel. Can you believe that?" I looked over at her and she had her eyebrows raised. I frowned a little. "Angela?"

"Well, you are the one that always gets on his nerves, and I think you enjoy that."

"I'm the only one that gets on his nerves! Every day I come in here and he has something to say about what I do and how I do it wrong." I let out a breath, I can't believe that my friend thinks I like that-that…Oh! There's not even a word for him.

"Well I think he likes to get you rallied up, but haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"How he wants to ring my neck when I back talk him, yeah I've seen that look, and further more why would _he_ want me? I'm plain and not the glamorous girl that he should be with." That thought sadden me for some reason, but I just pushed it back.

I sighed and Angela looked like she was going to say something else, but someone walked in the door and her eyes went wide.

I turned around and was met with a solid wall of chest. I looked up and saw a very handsome Native American man.

"Can I help you?" I asked, I most likely looked like an idiot.

The man had almost a boyish face when he smiled and his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He almost reminded me of…

"Hello I'm Seth Clearwater, I'm looking for a Ms. Swan." He held out his hand and I took it.

"I'm Bella Swan, what can I do for you?" that's odd, why would he want to see me?

"Didn't Mr. Cullen tell you?" What? Tell me what?

"I don't know what you mean." I think I look more like an idiot right now.

"I'm the architect that Mr. Cullen hired to work on renovating the restaurant." Oh

"Well it's nice to meet you but why would you need to see me?" Edward only mentioned this once to me.

"Mr. Cullen said that he wanted your input, and I brought some sketches, if you would like to see them. I haven't show Mr. Cullen yet, but he said that he wanted your opinion first." Wow.

"Okay." I was beyond confused by now.

"Okay so Miss. Swan would you like to see the sketches?" For the first time I notice his eyes kept wondering to something that was behind me, and I think I know what it is.

"Yeah I would, and please call me Bella. Oh and this is one of the wait staff Angela Weber." I backed up and introduced her and saw a blush go across her cheeks. I just smiled.

"Okay Bella I'll go get them, it was nice meeting you…Angela." He had a huge smile at the end of his sentence and I could feel the romance start to build in the air.

He walked out the door after that and I turned to Angela. "It was nice to meet you…Angela" I said in a deep manly voice.

"Shut up." She looked down and blush and I just laughed.

…

The first half of the day was pretty good. Seth showed me his sketches about what he wanted to do and I loved them, and he and Angela kept flirting. It was cute. Also I learned that Seth and Edward have known eachother sense college and he has done all the renovations for every restaurant that Edward has owned. I also learned that Seth is a bottomless pit. That boy can eat.

Best part of all of it was Cullen never came in. I got word that he would came in before the dinner rush and he couldn't be there the first half of the day because of a business meeting which was fine with me.

It gave me some time to actually think about what my dad and Angela said. I will admit in my head that I might have a little crush on him and he is sometimes nice to me, but there is no way I'm saying that out loud.

I started to get things ready for the dinner salads when Angela came in the kitchen, and she had a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just found out that Seth is single and lives in Seattle." She said this with an even bigger dreamy smile.

I started to laugh when the phone started to ring and Angela went to answer it. "_Amore_, this Angela speaking how can I help you?"

I was dicing tomatoes when I heard Angela's panicked voice.

"Bella Sophie's in the hospital" And that's all a heard before I was out the door and in my car.

…

_AN-I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories for so long, but the summer has been a blur, but I am a proud Aunt of a baby boy. Just so you know I have been working on some of my stories slowly, but I'm almost ready to update at least two of them. So tell me what you think! Chapter 6 is under way!_


	6. What Just Happened?

**I don't own anything!**

_Lucky in Love: Bella Swan's Story_

_Chapter Six: What Just Happened? _

Last time:

_I started to laugh when the phone started to ring and Angela went to answer it. "Amore, this Angela speaking how can I help you?"_

_I was dicing tomatoes when I heard Angela's panicked voice. _

"_Bella Sophie's in the hospital" And that's all a heard before I was out the door and in my car._

…

_Three hours later _

We finally got out of the hospital. I hate that place.

Well apparently the reason that Sophie was sent there was because some of the kids in the daycare were making fun of her _again_ and someone pushed her. So now I have to wake her up every two hours just to make sure she's okay.

I feel like the world's worst mother, and she won't even talk to me.

I look over at her, and I see that she's just looking out the window. When the doctors were with us in the hospital, she wouldn't say anything either.

It's driving me crazy that she won't say anything. I just want to make this better, but I can't do that until I know what happened.

I pull up to the small apartment building and saw a shiny silver Volvo in the lot. That was weird because I haven't seen anyone move in, but maybe a friend is visiting.

I looked towards the front door unconsciously and my heart stopped. Standing in the front of my building was Edward Cullen.

He was here to fire me.

_SHIT!_

_Okay Swan don't be a coward. You don't like the guy anyway, and moving back to Forks won't be that bad right?_

I stepped out of my car and walked around my truck to help Sophie out.

When I picked her up and turned around, he was staring at me with a gaze I could not distinguish. This caught Sophie's attention.

"Mommy who is that?" she whispered in my ear.

What was I suppose to say 'oh this is just the man that's going to fire mommy.' Yeah that's a great starter.

"Baby that's my boss." I couldn't tell her that he's the jackass I work with.

I walked to the front door where he had his arms folded over his chest with an expression of what I could tell is fury and wonder? That really can't be good.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I said while taking out my keys.

"Hello _Mrs._ Swan" I didn't miss the edge in his voice.

I just ignored him after that remark. If he thought I was married, then let him. I opened the door to the building hoping he wouldn't follow me, but my prayers were not answered.

I walked silently up the stairs, but I could still feel the tension rolling off him. I could just tell that he wanted to yell, but he was holding himself back.

After the slow painful journey up stairs we finally made it to my apartment. I opened the door and gestured for him to come in because I know that he was going to come in weather I liked it or not.

I set Sophie down and turned her to face me. "Baby, go put on some PJ's then you can watch some TV okay?" She nodded her head and went to her room while still looking at Edward.

"Mrs. Swan"

"Ms. Swan, I'm not married." If he was shocked he didn't show it.

"I should have fired you when you left the restaurant."

"Then why didn't you?" I was seething with anger. "Why don't you fire me anyway because you don't like me and you make my life miserable!" He looked shocked that I said this.

"You think I don't like you?" He said in a quiet voice with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Well, all you ever do is tell me that I'm doing something wrong and I can't do better. Honestly if I'm that bad, why don't you fire me?" I looked at him and connected with his deep green eyes.

"Bella, I have never seen a chef as talented as you and I never give you compliments because I know you won't take them." We were still staring at eachother and his words were soft. He was right.

I sighed. "I'm sorry that I left _Amore_ early, but I had to go get Sophie." He just nodded his head and sighed.

"I can tell you that I was quite furious with you and then you got out of that truck with the little girl, I was amazed that you didn't make an excuse for yourself."

"Why would I?"

"Well most people would make up an excuse that would be because of their children, but you… your different."

"Well I wouldn't blame my child for something that wasn't there fault. She can't help what happens to her, and it's my job to make sure she's safe."Tears started to collect in my eyes just thinking about what happened today.

Before I knew what was going on, I was in his arms crying. He was rubbing my back and whispering something, but I just concentrated on how it felt to be held and his smell, which if I do say was amazing.

I don't know how long he held me, but after awhile I lifted my head and his face was so close that I could smell the minty toothpaste on his breath. I looked into his eyes and I swear that he could see into my soul. His eyes were on my lips and he leaned his head in and-

"Mommy?"

We jumped apart then.

_What is wrong with me?_

I looked over at Sophie and saw that she was still in her cloths. "Sophie I told you to go put on some Pj's."

"I know, but you said that we could go to Coney Island if I was good." She looked like someone ran over her puppy. How could I say no to that?

I have to be strong. "Honey, I don't think it's a good idea that you go out right now." Her bottom lip started to quiver. I was going to give in when-

"Can I give a suggestion?" I looked over at Edward surprised because I thought he wouldn't bother with this. I looked over at Sophie and she looked intrigued too. "Well I know how to make the best chili dog in the world and we could do that." He looked nervous, which was really cute.

"Really? I love chili dogs! Can we do that mommy?" I looked over at Edward and my heart almost stopped. He had a smirk on his face as if he could smell the victory in the air, which was true.

"I think that would be okay, only if Edward really wants to do it." I looked over at Edward again and this time he had a real smile on his face and of course I started to blush.

"It would be a pleasure. Now Miss. Sophie would you like to help me in the kitchen?" I guess I just looked confused, but all he did was smile.

"Yeah!" Sophie just jumped up and took Edwards hand and led him the kitchen then left me to sit in the living room.

…

To say dinner was an interesting affair that would be an understatement.

I hate to say it, but Edward did make a really great chill dog, and fries, but I'm so not telling him that.

The whole time during dinner and after, Sophie would ask questions about Edward and to say I was surprised that she was opening up to a strange man was an understatement.

Usually Sophie won't talk to anyone, but tonight she was just a chatter box.

We were all sitting in the living room when it got late.

"Okay Sophie, time for bed." I said getting up.

"But mommy! Can't I stay up and talk to Edward for a little bit more? Pleaseee?" She is cute but I am not budging.

"No it's already past your bed time." She just gives me this little pouty face, and I look over at Edward and he's just staring at me.

I blush like a teenager.

"Okay." Sophie stands up, but then turns and climes on the couch again and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Edward." I think my heart stopped a little bit.

While I was getting Sophie ready for bed I just noticed that she seems happier then she normally does and I just hope that it doesn't have to do with the man in the living room right now.

After I read a story to her and turned out the light it just seems that she went right to sleep, I think the stress of today just got to her.

When I walk back into the living room, Edward was looking at the pictures on my wall.

"Hey, Sorry I took so long." I started to fidget. I can't believe I'm acting like this.

He turns to me and gave me that smirk again. "No problem I was just looking at these. When was this one taken?" He asked pointing to a picture that was of Alice, Rose, Sophie and me. I walked over and touched that frame.

"This was right before me and my friends left Forks. These where the good times." We were so close that I could smell his after shave.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel that spark? That Tension that's always between us?"

"Yes." Did that sound as breathless as I think it did?

"Well why don't we do something about it."

"Okay." That's when our lips met. Fireworks where going off. Stars spinning above my head and I didn't know which end was up, but I did know that when his tongue met mine that is was the first dip in the path that I couldn't get off of.

We pulled apart and I was a little dizzy, but he never let me go. I looked into his green gaze and it was like he was looking into my soul.

"Bella, when you come to work tomorrow bring Sophie with you."

"Edward I can't watch…"

"Shh, don't worry; I have an idea that you'll like." With that he let me go. "Until tomorrow." And he was gone.

As I Sit on the couch and listen to the door close and I can't even process what just happened, but I know for sure what my dreams are going to hold tonight.


End file.
